


fate/伯爵天草/黑泥圣杯.10

by tltz1



Series: 黑泥圣杯 [10]
Category: fate - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tltz1/pseuds/tltz1





	fate/伯爵天草/黑泥圣杯.10

　　“不行！”罗曼。  
　　“不行！”黑贞德，“你不能去！”  
　　“啊，”披着咕哒君皮的仇草眨眨眼，“贞德小姐，今天的衣服很好看。”  
　　黑贞的表情当时就凝固了，仇草笑着抬手为她理了理发梢，一脸坦然地夸下去：“一直想说，你的头发很漂亮，这种颜色恰到好处，像华贵的银丝——你也确实像银雕的工艺品般美丽，尤其是配上这件裙子，不得不说，品味相当不错。”  
　　“……哦。”黑贞完全傻掉了，“这个……那个……”  
　　“不管怎么说你不能去特异点！”罗曼眼看黑贞被攻略，立刻站出来力挽狂澜，“你不是御主！”  
　　“可现在能充当御主的只有我啊。”仇草微笑着，眼里游动着锐利的光，“虽然地点有些特殊，但相信我，我可不想等你们研究出把咕哒君唤醒的方法后被手撕啊。”  
　　“……”罗曼，“不特殊也不行，复仇者带队你是想搞什么。”  
　　“可以让那个尺阶的我带队啊。”仇草理直气壮，“尺阶总不会以权谋私吧？”  
　　“够了！”倒霉的医生一时有点暴躁，“你给我看看这个特异点！看看这个时间地点！岛原之乱啊你以为我不知道你想做什么？你觉得这有谁不知道吗啊啊啊！”  
　　吃瓜群众贞德、爱德蒙、拉二、大狗等表示赞同，恩奇都不赞同，“大不了把他捆住。”  
　　“……”罗曼，“你和吉尔伽美什都请不要发表意见。捆不住的那个时代对他而言就是高级加成，更别提在岛原他坐拥上万人的信仰，给自己塑造躯体都不是不可能，到那里他就直接放弃咕哒君的身体去搞事就行了——行了——”  
　　说到这里，他也发现不太对了。  
　　“所以，为了让他有力量离开御主的躯体，我们应该把他扔过去？”清姬终于来了精神，“那还等什么现在——”  
　　罗曼一脸绝望。  
　　不把他扔过去，咕哒君救不出来；把他扔过去吧，岛原之乱里天草四郎能搞的事实在是难以估量，可能比圣杯都可怕。  
　　最重要的是，真的不能让尺草随行，他们发现这个特异点之后开会都是瞒着尺草的，把人扔回自己的时代却让他什么都不改变，看着自己的战友再死一次，这么残忍的事迦勒底还干不出来。但仇草明显无所谓，他大刺刺坐在一边，看着他们纠结。  
　　“……我看着他吧。”最终贞德按住太阳穴，努力说服自己以英灵的战力来算天草真的不是特别强，他们这么多人应该能看得住一个——应该，嗯，应该。  
　　但罗曼说什么来的，这个时代对天草而言就是超级buff，他们刚传送到特异点，就发现坐在地上一脸茫然的明显是他们的亲御主，而仇草的灵魂……鬼知道去了哪。  
　　虽然有二五仔简直是日常，但这回二五得真心叫人不舒服啊。  
　　“所以，”贞德转向最近化身天草探测器的爱德蒙，“加油。”  
　　爱德蒙面无表情。  
　　劳资是熟悉我家尺草的气息，这只劳资不管！

　　他们找到仇草时，仇草蹲在街边给孩子喂糖。  
　　这场景不得不说非常奇怪，因为这件事的背景是爱德蒙曾见过的火海，炽烈的火焰烧灼着空气，孩子边哭边咬着嘴里的糖，一双小手紧紧抓着仇草的衣摆，“妈妈，妈妈她——呜……”  
　　“别哭。”仇草揉揉他的脑袋，“现在先别哭。从这里向前，跑三条街，然后跳进河，顺流而下，运气好的话可以逃走的。”  
　　“可是妈妈——”  
　　“她啊，”复仇者用温和的声音回答，“她在天堂，喝着羊奶，吃着最美味的肉食，她能看到你，并且她依旧爱你，只是她还不能见你。你要活着，活到有资格升上天堂，才能再见到她哦。”  
　　孩子愣愣地看了他一会，仇草擦干她的眼泪，将她推向街道，“走吧。你跑了也没关系的，这个时代不会被你影响。”  
　　这个时代不会被几个人影响，尤其不会被几个不能拿刀的人影响。  
　　这个时代的走向，其实早就已经注定了啊。  
　　爱德蒙瞪着他，出由于震惊他们没有一个人开口叫住他，反而充当了一群跟踪犯。仇草沿着街道继续往前，走入每一间发出呼喊的屋子，将女人和孩子救出。他的动作说不上急迫，更像是随缘救人，给每一个人指相同的路，那条河就是他们唯一的希望。  
　　“天草！”一个妇人认出了他的脸，“你——你还活着？战斗怎么样了，阿一郎——”  
　　“会结束的，”仇草笑着回答她，“会结束的。”  
　　——岛原之乱的火海中，一切都结束了。  
　　“嗯……”她像是得到了莫大的保证，带着孩子跌跌撞撞地向街那边赶，气浪烧灼着周围的一切，将仇草的长发掀起，染成一片血色。  
　　他慢慢向前走，还活着的、能救的人在变得越来越少，最后一个已经有些呆愣，看了他好久也不动，只是问：“输了？”  
　　“大概吧。”仇草回答。  
　　“死了？”  
　　“我想是吧。”  
　　“他，”女子大口喘着气，颤抖着问他们的首领，“战斗到最后一刻了吗？”  
　　仇草的声音像飘落在火焰里的一封信，上面书写着倾诉爱慕的俳句：“当然。”  
　　女子在街上跪下身，抱住头，额头抵在地面，发出近乎癫狂的笑声。  
　　“当然，”仇草说，“这里的每个人，都是为了信仰而死，然后将自己的身影印刻在人理上的人。即使没有留下名字也一样，每个都是，每个都有人曾记得。”  
　　这里的所有人，  
　　都是怀抱着对美好生活的向往，  
　　伏尸火海。  
　　女子的笑声断断续续，仇草却从她身边走过，再向前的街巷里还有人在做最后的抵抗，但他绕着他们走，没有哪怕一丝插手战斗的意思。他在这城里穿梭，走过曾繁华的街道，一直向前，向前。  
　　爱德蒙也不知道队伍什么时候分散了。他们开始向城市其他地方前行，搜寻可能被救出的民众，总之当他反应过来时只剩他一个人还愣愣地跟着仇草往前走，看他分辨方向、安抚孩童、指明道路。  
　　那些人是真的崇拜着他，信任着他。  
　　无论他是天草时贞，还是那个人的某个侧面。  
　　又或者只要是那个人，无论是哪个侧面，都一定会对民众伸出手，却不会改变历史的大走向一丝一毫。  
　　“其实，”仇草忽然说，“我和他的差距没那么大吧？”  
　　“……嗯。”  
　　“那你喜欢我吗？”  
　　“滚。”这次爱德蒙答得快得多，不像之前那个问题，有无数话在他舌尖打转，就是无法吐出，“真坚定啊。爱德蒙，你喜欢他什么啊？你是复仇者，缠着他做什么呢？”  
　　“要你管。”  
　　那人在火海中回过头，因为是仇阶而眼白漆黑的眼睛带着爱德蒙不熟悉的悲伤。这个词不适合天草。他可以痛苦或者愤怒——但这种悲伤，并非脆弱孤独，只是让人心里无端地发痛。  
　　想要安慰他，想要靠近他，却又发现自己无能为力，连他的想法都触不到一丝一毫。  
　　爱德蒙咽了咽口水。  
　　“你说，这个时代的圣杯会在哪？”  
　　“……”  
　　“在哪都没用，你信吗？这个时代即使是神降临也是一样——除非把全人类的脑子洗过一遍，否则无论如何都要有战争的。愚蠢的诗人美化战争，就像这种行为真的能带来什么一样——什么都无法带来。他们口中的自由、民族、未来、希望都无法掩盖历史上的血迹，战争其实就是把一方消灭，换得胜者的自由民族未来。”  
　　而失败者，自然要在战火中灰飞烟灭。  
　　“战争真的很简单，它能有效地解决各种矛盾，要么是一方死了，要么是双方都打不下去了，反正这个世界上没有什么比战争更能带来和平了。但战争本身是什么？无聊透顶的东西，令人反胃的自我消耗，人类自动自主的对文明的反叛——恶心透顶又无力反抗，这就是战争。”  
　　“你领导的这场战争被写进了教科书。”  
　　“所以我觉得我比任何人都有资格说它就是一场失败。”  
　　“这里的所有人都是满怀信仰地死去的。”爱德蒙稍微提高了声音。  
　　“如果他们不是满怀信仰他们就不会死了。”  
　　“这是他们自己的选择。”  
　　“不，”仇草回答，“他们别无选择。”  
　　他们别无选择。  
　　于是举起刀剑，拼一场谁都知道没有结果的梦。  
　　如果有那个万一呢，他们这么想，然后就去死了。  
　　“……所以你是复仇者。”  
　　“嗯，”他笑着说，“所以我是复仇者。”

　　那天把圣杯抢回来后整个迦勒底的状态都不太对。咕哒君光荣回归，但在据他说是他自己了解了仇草的强烈需求后主动借出身体，说出这件事后玛修一直没给过他好脸色，而和他们一起返回迦勒底的仇草从回来开始就没出现过，最近几天贞德看爱德蒙的眼神颇为隐晦，简直像在怀疑他暗杀了仇草。  
　　当然更重要的还是，他们回来了，就能向天草坦白了。知道他们背着他去岛原转了一圈后天草没什么表示，他平常也不会有什么表示，但一想到仇草还在不知谋划着搞什么事，迦勒底就有些紧张。  
　　仇草之前当着所有人的面侮辱天草时就已经惹了众怒，就算岛原之行稍微掰回来点，迦勒底也肯定是站在天草这边的。虽说英灵众多三观各有不同，但瞎侮辱人在哪都不讨好，何况侮辱的是虽然逻辑有点歪但本质秩序善的天草。  
　　简而言之，迦勒底只有两种人，一种是爱德蒙这样的疯狂天草厨，一种是拉二那样的“虽然我不是很在意但当面侮辱人这种行为不太好吧”的暗地站队党，仇草拉仇恨的技能一流，除了被撩过的黑贞有点徘徊，其他人都默默地支持着天草把事情解决。  
　　但仇草不出来。  
　　当事人都不在事情没法解决。  
　　在否决了吉尔伽美什的“那就干脆把那屋子一起解决吧”的提（判）议（决）后，咕哒君一脸崩溃地拜托几个暗杀者咔咔撬开了门，想把仇草拖出来。结果门一开他们就被《猫和老鼠》的背景音吓了一跳，仇草一边嚼着薯片一边问他们：“有事吗？”  
　　……有事，你摊上大事了。  
　　爱德蒙抓住天草的手腕，如是想。

　　“……总之，无论如何你还是道个歉吧。”咕哒君也没想到仇草如此拉仇恨，仇草则保持拉仇恨属性：“我说的是事实，不是吗，爱德蒙？”  
　　“闭嘴。”爱德蒙发现天草叫他这个名字他能忍，仇草叫出来就完全忍不了，“叫我岩窟王。”  
　　“别这么残忍嘛爱德蒙。”  
　　“你想死么？”  
　　仇草懒洋洋地看向他，眼里满是嘲讽。爱德蒙有那么一会简直想不起他递给孩子糖果时的表情，他到底为什么会觉得这个人和天草像——明明除了脸哪里都不一样！  
　　“确实没必要。”天草居然支持了对方，“确实是事实……所以没关系的。”  
　　确实是事实。  
　　虽然确实是，但不是能拿出来说的事实。  
　　爱德蒙看着天草的侧脸，天草怎么会追究谁呢，他就是那种不知自爱为何物的人，也许人类这个群体太大，爱这个群体已经耗费了他全部的心思，以至于没有留给自己的份额。  
　　他把天草拉向自己，把他的脸按在自己胸口。  
　　仇草的目光像是蒙了一层雾气，晦暗不明。  
　　“你不是想要我，”他看着仇草，笃定地开口。  
　　“你想要的是天草。”


End file.
